Working For a Queen
by HerBlondeToy
Summary: AU Emma just got accepted into a probation program and finds herself going to a small town in Maine to work for a mayor named Regina. She finds her boss extremely hot, but what does her boss think of her? Read to find out. (Rated M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

_**This is now my second story, and for those of you who read Her Blonde Toy, don't worry, I haven't forgotten that story. Just taking a side step. An update will posted to that one very soon. In the mean time, please tell me what you think of this story. This first chapter is all about Emma. Enjoy and leave feed back :)**_

_**~disclaimer~ I do not own the show or the characters, this is just my twist. Also, if there's already a story like this, I apologize in advance as I have not read it. Please let me have my creativity and know that I am not copying anything. Thank you.**_

* * *

><p>Emma listened to the buzz one last time. That joyful buzz, well the buzz she used to hate, but today she loved. It was the buzz of the doors opening for her, the jail doors were finally opening and this time, she was walking out, not in. She had her little paper bag of things she had come in with; her jacket, wallet, phone that probably didn't work anymore, a lighter, a little bit of pocket change, and the key chain with keys that Neal had sent to her once she was already in jail. She sighed as she rubbed her thumb over the swan that was engraved in the cool metal.<p>

"Okay Swan, time to turn your life around." Once in the car, and starting it with the key and not a screwdriver, she looked at her paper work that she got from court.

"Storybrooke Maine. Never even heard of it and they couldn't find it on a map. This should be easy." She sighed, thinking that even if she didn't have a map, at least the mayor had given directions. So, off she started, stopping to get gas and a lot of sugar for her ride. Even though she was broke when she went into jail, the court had given her some money to start her new life with. It was all part of this new rehabilitation program they wanted to get funding for. Let an inmate out, give them a respectable job, check in on them now and then, and show that they can be rehabilitated. Of course, Emma couldn't help but chuckle, being that she wasn't a hard core criminal. Of course that's why they chose her. Get someone who was pretty much already good, and skew the results a little.

And so it was for that reason that the blonde found herself now driving down some road with forest on both sides, looking for a town that didn't seem to exist. She ran her fingers through her hair as she remembered her court appearance.

"Ms. Swan, you are more than capable of being a contributing member of society. You have been dealt a raw hand, but it is up to you to change that. You have been assigned to be a personal assistant to a very respectable member of society." Emma chuckled at how many times she heard the words 'member of society' that day.

"Regina Mills is the mayor of a very successful small town called Sagebrooke." There was a pause as the judge looked closer. "No, Storybrooke. Storybrooke Maine. She knows you are coming and has graciously agreed to be a part of this...for lack of a better word, experiment." The judge then looked over her glasses at Emma and gave a small smile. "Just do as your told, as you would any job - and yes, this is a job, you are getting paid - and she will report to us biweekly on your progress. If there are any issues, we hope you are able to work them out on your own, but if Regina sees fit, she will report you and you will be back here in jail for your remaining 2 years. If you do well, after one year, your record will be wiped clean. Also, Regina has mentioned that if you do good, there could be a permanent job for you. Ms. Swan..Emma...the system was not good to you. I've seen your records, you've been through so much. More than any foster child ever should go through. I believe in you, I fought for you to be the one to get to do this. I want to see you turn things around, have a great life, and I think this is the perfect step for that."

Emma teared up even now as she remembered that. No one had ever acknowledged that she had a rough past and this woman did - she also believed in her, and that meant so much to Emma. She would do what ever it took to get good reports and make sure this is good for her.

Just when Emma was about to turn around and call the number provided for her, she saw the "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign.

"Welcome to the town that never ages..." Emma said to herself as she drove into what looked like a 1950's town. "Shit...this is the Twighlight zone."

Emma found the Town Hall building and noticed she was early, which was good, because she probably looked like shit. She then drove out to a road that went to the forest and pulled over. Seeing no one around, she got out and opened her trunk, pulling out a few pieces of clothing she had. She changed into her nicest, and coincidentally tightest jeans as she had no dress pants. She then had this white, flowing dress shirt. Technically it could be worn as a dress, and people her age did do that, but she did not want to be slutty - she never did like dressing to show herself off. Pulling out a mock suede belt, she put that around herself, between her stomach and her breasts, like high waist, and buckled it. Not having a mirror, she looked at her reflection in the window. "

Not bad, Swan." She smiled and changed into her brown boots, as she had no flat shoes, but the boots worked with her outfit. She then ran her fingers through her curly blonde hair, trying to give it some volume. It really didn't work, Emma realized that so many days inside, no sun, no fresh air, no real nutrient foods was a bit hard to hide. She just sighed and pulled the sides back, almost hippy like. Maybe after a few days out of that hell, her hair would shine again like it used to. Emma sat back in her car and pulled the mirror on the visor down.

"Shit Swan. You look like a damn skeleton." Emma sighed as she pressed her fingers to her hollow cheeks. She didn't have any make up, but she pinched at her cheeks to give them more color. The truth was, Emma was almost a human skeleton. It's what happened to girls like her in jail. Newbies, young bloods, the ones the older and more veterened residents picked on. She barely got any of her food, as she had to give it to others in return for safety. You wouldn't ever guess that just 9 months ago, Emma had given birth to a baby. With that thought, Emma shook her head.

"Not going there Swan. Not now." Before she could think on that more, she started the car and drove back to Town

Walking up the steps, Emma didn't know why she was nervous. She already had the job, she really didn't have anything to worry about. Today was more of a meet and great anyway, nothing major. But she was about to meet her new boss, of course she was nervous. Emma knocked on the door, her knuckles barely making a sound, but it was opened by a wiry blonde haired woman.

"You must be Emma Swan. You're early. That's good." The woman smiled, stepping back with a little wink. Emma smiled back and walked in.

"Yes, I am Emma. Are you Madam Regina...I mean Regina Mayor..." Emma sighed, turning a deep shade of red. "I mean, Regina Mills, Madam Mayor?" The woman just chuckled and placed a comforting hand on the blondes shoulder.

"I'm not. I'm Malory, Mal for short. Relax sweetie, the Mayor has a bark, but she doesn't bite hard." Emma could have sworn she heard the woman add "unless you want her to." But shook her head, telling herself it was all in her head. "I'm her part time secretary. I have a feeling you and I will be working together quite a bit. Please, have a seat and I'll let her know you're here." Emma thanked her and sat down, hearing a buzzing sound as Mal pushed a button. "Ms. Mills? Your two o'clock is here."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow! You all are great! This is only my second story and I'm getting such great reviews. It really means a lot. This chapter is all about Regina. Now, I find it a bit harder to tap into my inner Regina, unlike my inner Emma, but I hope I've done her justice. I honestly haven't decided if I want to do each chapter in the view of one or the other, but for now, that's how the first two chapters are. I hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 2

Regina had just returned from work after taking some time off since she adopted her son. Henry was adorable and made Regina happy; however, he also cried – a lot. She didn't know what sleep was anymore and she was trying so hard to focus as the judge talked to her on the phone.

"Madam Mayor, we appreciate you being willing to work with our new program. We assure you, Emma Swan is an outstanding young woman."

Emma Swan. Swan. What kind of name was that? "Outstanding, yet she found herself in prison."

"Yes, that is true, however, she has been exceptional in rehabilitating herself while here."

"Mhm." Regina really didn't care. All she knew was that she didn't need people poking around her town and if she were to refuse, who knows what that would mean for her. "Well I will do this, but if there are any troubles, I expect her to be gone and out of my hands. I just adopted a baby, your honor, I do not need a barely 18 year old as well."

The judge internally sighed, she had very high hopes for Emma and hoped she wouldn't let her down. "No need to worry, Ms. Mills. If there are issues, she will be brought back here."

"Very well. When should I expect her?"

"Tomorrow at two, if that works for you."

"That's fine. I expect promptness."

"Of course, Madam Mayor. Thank you."

With that, Regina hung up the phone and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. She pressed the button on her intercom, signaling her secretary to come inside. Malory, better known as Maleficent back in their world, was a great secretary. Regina loved that her "friend" worked for her, it made her feel even more powerful. She also enjoyed their little extracurricular activities they would share on late nights in the office.

"Yes, Madam Mayor?" Mal peaked her head in, pencil behind her ear.

"Please, Malory, you can call me Regina when it's just us. I'm expecting a fax on this Swan girl who is to come work for us. Please bring it in as soon as we get it. I want to read up on her."

"Yes, Regina. By the way, I think it's wonderful that you are doing this."

"Oh it's nothing. I just have to do my duties I suppose."

"I think it's great. Give the girl a chance to get back on her feet."

"Thank you, Malory. Do I have any meetings for the next couple hours?"

"No, Regina. None scheduled."

"Great, I think I may lock the door and take a nap then."

Mal smiled and nodded. "Of course, catch up on your sleep."

"Thank you, Malory."

Mal then left and went back to her desk, making sure to put Regina's phone on do not disturb mode. All calls would go through her first. The fax came in and she knew she should take it to her boss, but she also knew the woman was sleep deprived so she decided to wait on it. Of course, curiosity got the best of her, and since she'd be working with her herself, she peaked at the information. Mal was very interested in what she read. Orphan girl found on the side of the road, adopted and then given back when the family had their own child. "Poor girl was only three." She said to herself as she kept reading. The fax included more than Mal would have imagined. Basically the girl's life story, minus a few details. "Wow, 30 foster homes in 13 years, poor thing. No wonder she ended up where she did." She read the details of the case and shook her head, she knew just from what she read that the girl was innocent. "Well, Emma Swan, I'm going to make sure you feel right at home." She did worry about how Regina would be with her, it was no secret the woman could be hardcore, but she did have a good heart.

Two hours later, Malory went into Regina's office and set the folder with the paperwork on her desk, wanting her to think it's been in there for a while. She smiled at the woman sleeping on the couch and softly cleared her throat to wake her up.

"My apologies, Regina, but it's been two hours and the day care closes soon."

Regina stretched and nodded. "Thank you, Mal. Did that fax come in?"

"Yes ma'am. It's on your desk."

"Thank you. Go home. I'll lock up. Have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Regina. You too. I hope you get some sleep tonight." The blonde left, grabbing her purse before heading home.

Regina slowly got up and grabbed the folder with the information in it, putting it in her brief case. She then looked at her phone and knew she had to get going. The brunette drove to Storybrooke Day Care and picked up Henry, who seemed to have a great first day. He did seem better, she was able to get him home and in his chair without him crying…yet. Regina made Henry his favorite, spaghetti and sat down with her own plate, feeding him between her own bites. She smiled at him as he babbled about. He really was a handsome baby.

The night seemed to go off without a hitch. Maybe the boy was finally getting used to Regina and his new surroundings. She rocked him to sleep and laid him in his crib, stroking his cheek. "Mommy loves you, my prince." She then went into her room and took the file out of her briefcase. Taking it into the bathroom, she filled her tub with hot water and bubble bath. Slipping her clothes off, she sunk into the water, going all the way under at first. She then came up and leaned back, closing her eyes. Finally she towel dried her hands and reached for the file, a wine glass in her other hand. Slowly she read the information. She was in shock that anyone would let a child go through so many homes and wondered if it was Emma herself, or the homes she was in. She had heard horror stories of how foster homes could be and wondered how, if at all, that affection the young woman who would be working for her. For a moment, she looked at the date the woman apparently gave birth while in jail, and thought about how close to her own son's birthday that was. She didn't really pay it any mind as she was sure that if her son had belonged to a woman in jail, she would have been told.

Regina got out of the tub and slipped on her nightgown. Throwing the file on her bed, she went down to the kitchen to rinse out her wine glass. She then made sure everything was locked up and turned off as she made her way back upstairs, checking in on Henry once more. She turned the baby monitor on and went back to her room and into her bed. The woman turned the tv on for the nightly news, not that there ever was any, but she wanted back ground noise. She then went through the papers again and went to the last page, the page with Emma's picture on it. _Not bad, _she thought and then shook her head. _Stop it, Regina. She's barely legal and she's going to be working for you. _Regina closed the file, set her alarm and closed her eyes.

Henry almost made it through the night. Almost. At 3am, Regina was woken up by a shrill scream. She jumped up and went into Henry's room.

"Shhh baby boy, mommy is here."

"Mama!"

Regina stood still. Shocked.

"Did…yes, my prince. Mama." Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at her smiling, sleepy boy.

"Mama." He laid his head on her chest and sucked his thumb.

Regina's heart melted. She brought him into her room and snuggled with him, the two falling asleep together. When her alarm went off, Regina woke with a smile. Her son called her mom. Nothing could ruin her day. She looked at her sleeping boy and kissed his cheek before getting up and placing pillows around him. Going into her bathroom, she kept the door open as she got ready for work. When she came out, she smiled at her son who was playing with his feet. She picked him up and took him to his room, changing him and getting him ready for the day.

"Mama, mama, mama, mama." It was music to Regina's ears. She sang softly to him as she took him downstairs and put him in his chair. He loved oatmeal, and Regina liked giving him warm food in the mornings. She fed him as she drank some coffee and then made sure his diaper bag was all ready. Regina drove to the day care, brighter mood than she had been in in a long time. Henry even cried and reached for her when she handed him off. As much as it pained her to leave him, she knew he was in good hands. She made sure of it before taking him there, paying the center surprise visits.

Regina went to the office, smiling the whole way. What a great day it was and would be. "Good morning Malory." She almost sang as she came in.

"Well good morning, Regina. You seem to be in a fantastic mood."

"Oh I am. My son called me Mama." She smiled brightly as she picked up the coffee Malory always got her.

"Oh Regina! That's so wonderful!" The woman was genuinely happy for her boss. She knew what a struggle the woman had been having, but she prevailed as Mal knew she would. "You have a nine o'clock with Graham, a ten thirty with that pest Mr. Gold and then nothing until your two o'clock with Emma."

"You know what Mal? Even a ten thirty with Mr. Gold can't ruin my day." She smiled as she went into her office to get ready for the day. Her meetings went off without a hitch. Sure, she probably granted Graham more than he needed for his budget, but she didn't mind. Gold was so taken back by Regina's mood that he didn't even know what to do and left without getting what he wanted. Regina then worked on her paperwork that had built up from when she was gone. She didn't even realize how fast time went until Mal told her that Ms. Swan was there.

"Ms. Mills? Your two o'clock is here."

"Send her in." Regina almost sang as she pulled out Emma's file. She looked up and immediately was in shock over what she saw. The woman in the picture was so healthy, so full of life, while the scared woman in front of her seemed malnourished and very nervous. Hollow cheeks, pale skin, dead hair; this young woman looked no more than a girl. Regina tried to hide her shock, figuring that now that Emma was out of jail, some good food, good showers, and good work would help her. Truth be told, even with the fact that the woman was obviously too skinny and needed sun, she had a beauty about her that even Regina was jealous of. Of course, she could tell that the Swan girl had no idea she was beautiful, but maybe Regina could change that. The mayor stood and held her hand out.

"Ms. Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Regina Mills, but you can call me Regina." She flashed her best political smile as she waited for the young lady to come shake her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello out there! First of all, thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. It means a lot! I'm having a lot of fun with this story as I develop it. I have stuck to the Emma/Regina point of view, but I didn't want a short chapter so I split it up with in. I may keep it like this if you all like it, so let me know. Do you want it more split like this, or shall I intertwine them? Thanks!**_

Chapter 3.

~Emma~

Emma took a breath and walked into the mayors office, her breath immediately taken away. A little history on Emma: She had been hurt, many times, by men in her life. She learned at too young an age, and very painfully, what sex is and what men want with women. The blonde had been forced to do things more times than most could handle. When she finally did allow herself to love and to willingly be with a man, he framed her and left her in jail, with a baby growing inside her. She never did find herself attracted to women, not that she was repulsed at the idea, truth be told, things did happen in jail, she just never before saw a woman that made her loins ache. That was, not until now. Madam Mayor oozed of sex, and Emma got the impression the brunette knew that. Her curves were brought out perfectly by her clothes, her plump lips perfectly painted and her voice...that voice did something to Emma's core that nothing else had ever done before.

Emma hoped she wasn't stalling as much as she thought she was and she held out her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you. I'm Emma." She smiled politely, feeling sparks as the two shook hands. "I want you to know that I really appreciate what you're doing, and I won't let you down." Emma bit her lip, trying to tell herself to not ramble.

~Regina~

Regina kept that smile on her face as she inspected this Swan girl in front of her. With the right make up, more sun, and of course food, this girl could become a very attractive woman. She had the natural beauty, of course, but Regina couldn't help but imagine what some enhancements would do for her. She tried hard to push those thoughts out of her head, after, of course, wondering if Emma was even into women. When their hands touched, Regina couldn't help but notice the spark between them but shook it off to her imagination.

"Please, have a seat." She waited for the blonde to sit before taking her own seat, crossing her legs as she folded her hands on her desk and looked at the woman.

"It's quite alright dear. Your judge had many good things to say about you, I only hope she is right." Regina could see Emma wanted to say something, but she wasn't done yet, so she continued before the blonde could talk.

"I don't have time to babysit, and I trust that you will catch on quickly. Mal, whom you have met, will be here to guide you and help you, but will not do your job. This is a rehabilitation program, Ms. Swan, let us not forget or pretend as to why you are here. I am opening my business, my town, and myself to you," she leaned forward to make her next point clear, "do not make me regret it, Ms. Swan, this is a huge amount of trust to put into someone fresh out of the Penn."

Mallory winced as she listened. Sure, her boss was in a good mood, and this could be worse, but for someone who had never met Regina, she knew that the girl could run out of there at any moment, figuring jail would be better than this. She had high hopes for Emma, she wanted this girl to make it.

Regina narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing Emma's reactions. She was good, this blonde in front of her. She could see a brief moment of fear in those green eyes, but it was quickly replaced by confidence. If she didn't know any better, she'd think she was looking into her own eyes, eyes presented with a challenge, and accepting it. She then sat back, allowing Emma to speak.

~Emma~

Emma sat down, so far, things were going great. Regina began to speak and Emma soon realized that this woman meant business. At first she was a bit insulted, but then remembered, Regina was right. She was here because of being in jail. Now was not the time to stand and profess her innocents, she figured it would fall on deaf ears anyway. If Regina was trying to scare Emma, it wasn't working. The blonde took on everything like a challenge. A challenge she would strive to win. She never let anyone scare her off. It was part of her, part of her strength.

Emma could honestly say that she practically raised herself. She knew how to survive, how to do what needed to be done. Sure, she never did office work before, but what ever it took, she could do it. Emma took some time to gather her thoughts as she rubbed her palms on her legs.

"Madam Mayor, yes, I do know why I'm here. I'm here to rehabilitate myself and be a positive member of society. I'm here because the courts want to look good, and you agreed to help them. I also know that the minute I do something wrong, I'll be shipped out. That's nothing new to me, it's how it's been my whole life. That being said, I do not intend to be shipped out any time soon. I will do what ever you ask, to the best of my abilities. If I have questions, I will not just assume something and do it wrong, I will ask. I will do a good job, and I will finish this program to get my good name back. I do appreciate you accepting me, and I will not make you regret it."

Mallory smiled to herself as she heard that response. She nodded approval, not that anyone could see it, and knew that this girl was going to make it. She was tough, probably for reasons that no normal person would understand, but she'd make it. If anyone could handle Regina on a bad day, this Swan woman was the one.

~Regina~

Regina listened and could tell that Emma meant everything she was saying. She felt herself soften a little at some of the words the blonde said. She licked her lips and looked back at Emma.

"I will not simply ship you off for one mistake, Miss Swan. Unless that mistake is huge, I will talk with you and give you chances. I'm not one of your foster parents, I'm not a parent to you at all. This is the real world. You have warnings and such, you are human and I do understand that. Now, I have put some thought into this and I booked a suite for you at Granny's for a month. I also have permitted that you put any meals on my tab there, well the city's tab. That gives you time to save up what you will earn here, and after a month, you will be responsible for your own lodging and food. I think that is more than fair, and enough time to get a good savings going. I also spoke to the bank about an account for you and, as long as you can get there and sign the paperwork, you have your first weeks pay advance already in the bank. Your check will be automatically deposited. The amount is a bit more than what the court suggested, only because I feel anyone who works here, deserves it. I'd like for you to take the rest of the afternoon to get that done, get settled in and rest up. Tomorrow I'll expect you here at 7:30 sharp. I, myself, do not get here until closer to 8 due to the fact that I have to drop my son off at day care. However, the doors will be open, as Mallory is here early. Once you've proven yourself, you'll have your own set of keys for the office. Not for mine, of course, or any other area, but the keys to get in and start your work. I have people coming in to install a desk and computer for you today, so that will be ready in the morning."

Regina handed Emma some papers, outlining her duties for the next day.

"As you can see, I've set the morning aside for Mallory to train you on some of the systems. Budgets in different areas of the town are of upmost importance. This isn't just a game to put in what ever you like, but I won't have you go in blind. Mal will teach you all you need to know. Then of course is lunch, followed by a boring afternoon of filing. Boring, but necessary. Of course, if Mal or I need anything else done, you are our gopher, so to speak. You're at the bottom, kid, you're the one who will do any coffee runs or anything like that."

Regina looked at Emma and noticed she was paying full attention. That was good, she like her already. She stood and once again shook the girls hand.

"I will see you in the morning, Miss Swan. I do hope you have a great rest of your day."

~Emma~

Emma blinked at first about the comment of foster parents. Obviously this woman knew Emma's history and her heart almost fell. So much for a new start, her past was already catching up to her. She listened to Regina's offer and was very taken back.

"I appreciate that. A month is more than fair."

Truth be told, she didn't have many plans for her money anyway. Hearing she had a bank account ready for her was another surprise. She wasn't expecting any of this, nor had she even really thought about it, so she was thankful Regina thought of it.

Emma took the paper and read over it, it seemed easy enough. She couldn't stop the surprise she felt when she heard she'd have her own desk and everything. Upon hearing that she would be the gopher, she couldn't stop the chuckle.

"It's what I expected. I'm ready for it. I have a car, I am responsible." Emma stood and shook Regina's hand.

"Thank you, Madam Mayor. I hope you do as well." Emma left the office, feeling as though she just landed a job interview. In a way, she did, but she wasn't dumb, she knew why she was here. As she closed Regina's door, she noticed people putting her desk together and was taken back when she felt arms around her. Mal was hugging her, Emma couldn't help but smile.

"Emma, you did great! I'm so excited to work with someone like you and I think you're future is really looking bright." Mallory meant every word. "Now, a little tip. Tomorrow, when you come in, bring a large coffee, black. You'll win her over."

Emma nodded and smiled warmly. "Thank you. And thanks for the tip. What about you, how do you like your coffee?"

"Sweet. Very sweet with a bit of cream."

"Got it. I'll see you in the morning."

Emma walked out feeling on top of the world. Things were really going to change, there was no denying it. She went to the bank and did what she had to do. She left, clutching her new debit card. She never had one before and felt as though she just gained a lot of responsibility, and in a way, she did. However, being in this small town, Emma knew she didn't have to worry about spending all her money on crap. She then went and checked in at Granny's. The woman was a sweet, older lady who checked Emma's ID three times before finally agreeing that she was in fact 18. She showed Emma to her room...her suite and Emma looked with wide eyes. She not only had a queen sized bed, but a sofa, chair, kitchenette and a tv. The bathroom and a huge tub and separate shower. For someone who never even had her own room before, this was something huge.

Once Granny left, after making sure that Emma was comfortable, the blonde looked around with a huge smile, kicked off her boots and jumped on the bed, landing on her back. She felt as if she was in another world, a wonderful world. She was not going to mess this up.


End file.
